


Warm

by Pharmercy



Series: Domestic AU Season I [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: Short, but super fluffy :)





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but super fluffy :)

Warm. It was very warm and cozy. Angela and Fareeha were lounging on the couch and their daughter Hana was between them. They were watching one of the Home Alone movies in their pajamas while the fire was cracking in the fireplace. Both Angela and Fareeha saw the movie plenty of times, but Hana surprisingly didn’t.

She didn’t have the childhood like they did, especially because her father was almost never around. When they turn to look at their daughter, she is happy. Smiling. Laughing. It warms their hearts knowing they are doing a good job as parents. That they are giving their daughter the childhood she never had.

When a funny scene comes on the TV they all laugh in unison, as both Marv and Harry get hit by the paint cans in the face. After that scene there is a commercial break and Angela gets up to bring over some biscuits from the kitchen.

* * *

Few hours later, after they finished Home Alone 2, Angela and Fareeha noticed that Hana had fallen asleep. Her body is sprawled on the couch, her head on Angela’s lap and her socked feet on Fareeha’s lap.

“We should take her to bed.” Angela whispers to Fareeha.

Fareeha nods and and gently lifts Hana’s feet, so that she can get up. She then moves in front of the couch and puts her hands under Hana’s knees and back to pick her up.

She’s still sleeping as Fareeha carries her up to her room. _Must have been tired…_ Angela thought. As Fareeha carries her daughter, Angela cleans the living room a bit and turns off all the lights and machines. When she comes back, Fareeha is tucking Hana in and she kisses her softly on her forehead. She is really proud of how far Fareeha for being such a good mother.

They linger in the doorway, watching their daughter sleep peacefully for a few seconds before closing the door quietly.

They head for their own bedroom. Angela climbs in bed first. She smiles to Fareeha before hiding completely under the covers. Fareeha giggles at her wife’s childishness softly before hopping into bed herself. 

Angela crawls under the sheets coming closer to her wife until she is snug against her. She curls herself into a little fluffy ball of cuteness and burrows herself within Fareeha’s embrace, nice and snug under her chin.

Once Angela is comfortable, Fareeha pulls the covers over them both so it’s nice and warm. All Angela can think of is how safe she feels right now. All she can feel is the hand in her hair softly scratching her scalp and the steady beat of Fareeha’s heart. She falls asleep seconds later.  
Fareeha kisses the top of her head. A tear of joy rolls down her cheek. How did she ever get so lucky with Angela, and then Hana, she has no idea but she sends a silent thank you to whoever is watching over her.

Seconds later, she falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea to make the little piece of fluff and it ended up being super short.
> 
> Sorry it had to be so short, but I figured yall would appreciate reading it :D


End file.
